Pet Shopping
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: Mamoru and Unazuki go pet shopping for the perfect pet for Motoki. Disturbing imagery ahead.


TITLE: Pet Shopping  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: The standard disclaimers apply. You don't need me to repeat them for you, do you?  
  
WARNINGS: Disturbing imagery.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was supposed to be the perfect, hassle-free day for Unazuki Furuhata and Mamoru Chiba. They were supposed to be shopping for the perfect gift for Motoki. The only thing Unazuki knew was that Motoki had always wanted a pet. So, the two were in the pet store, debating on finding the perfect pet for Motoki. Unfortunately, things were never easy in this world. If they were, then there would be no suffering or misery.  
  
The pet store itself reminded Unazuki of a laboratory, filled with all kinds of domesticated creatures. This particular store was known for exotic animals such as ferrets, iguanas, and snakes. Most importantly, it was a pet store known for its massive maintenance of turtles.  
  
"Unazuki, why did you ask me to come along?"  
  
"Because, Mamoru, it would mean so much if you gave him the gift."  
  
"But Unazuki, I already bought him a gift already."  
  
"Mamoru, you have no romantic sense, do you?", asked Unazuki, miffed at Mamoru's reluctance in being here. She had always thought that Mamoru and Motoki would make a sweet pairing. Too bad that both boys were reluctant in entering a relationship, period. She was only trying to match make the boys together because they had a chemistry that, she thought, was irreplaceable.  
  
Though, there were a couple of problems. For one, Motoki was going out with Reika. Unazuki had no problems with Reika at all. She thought that Reika was perfect for Motoki. But, she hated the fact that her brother has to wallow in misery while she's in Africa, studying her butt off. Unazuki loves her brother's selflessness, but not at the cost of his happiness.  
  
Second of all, Mamoru was with Usagi. She had always thought that the two were like two, different jigsaw puzzles that simply didn't fit at all. The two were from different backgrounds with different interests and different mindsets. And, she was puzzled on why the two were with each other in the first place. Plus, she thought that Usagi was an immature brat that had no knowledge on true hardship or hard work.  
  
To her, Mamoru was the perfect boyfriend. He was kind, courteous, and he had a lot in common with Motoki. But, whenever she suggested that to Motoki, he would simply glare at her and tell her that he was with Reika and that he only likes Mamoru as a friend. But, that never stopped Unazuki from trying to pair him up with Mamoru.  
  
And this was one of those desperate times.  
  
"Unazuki, I want to get him a great gift as well. But, why are we in a pet store?"  
  
"Because, we're going to get Motoki a pet. That's why! He always wanted a pet. And today, we're going to get him one."  
  
"But Unazuki, it's the thought that counts and not the gift itself. Besides, I'm supposed to meet Usako soon."  
  
Unazuki rolled her eyes at the mention of "Usako".  
  
/He'd be singing a different tune if he was with Motoki./  
  
"Unazuki, why don't we get him a fish?"  
  
"A fish? Mamoru, are you out of your mind?!"  
  
"You said you wanted to get him a pet."  
  
"Yes, but not one where he wouldn't be able to pet. He needs something that he can hold on to and fall asleep next to. Besides, I have this weird train of thought in my head when I think of Motoki with a fish."  
  
* * *  
  
In Unazuki's mind, we see Motoki, dousing spices and herbs on top of a fish. All of a sudden, the fish comes to life and starts singing in a deep, deep tenor.  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I beg you to not eat, eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I plead for my life~  
  
~I once was a young fish~  
  
~A young fish with so much potential~  
  
~But then, I was caught~  
  
~And sold in a pet store~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I beg you to not eat, eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I plead for my life~  
  
~My life has meaning~  
  
~And you don't understand that~  
  
~So now, I must beg~  
  
~For you to release me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I beg you to not eat, eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I plead for my life~  
  
~I beg you to spare me~  
  
~And let me live my life right~  
  
~But it's fallen upon deaf ears~  
  
~And so, right now, I begin to lose hope~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I beg you to not eat, eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~Please don't eat me~  
  
~I plead for my life~  
  
~I plead for my life~  
  
~I-----PLEAD-----FOR-----MY-----LIFE!!!~  
  
* * *  
  
"Definitely no fish, Mamoru. I mean it! I don't want to find out that my brother cooked his pet fish."  
  
"Um, Unazuki, I'm sure that he wouldn't cook the fish," assured Mamoru, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"He would, if he was desperate for food," Unazuki answered in a deadpan voice.  
  
"...He's not Usako, remember?", Mamoru pointed out, looking at an albino rabbit while rolling his eyes at annoyance.  
  
Unazuki smiled, glad that Mamoru pointed it out. It was most definitely something Motoki wouldn't do. But, Mamoru was right. He wouldn't cook the fish in desperation. She knew that her brother was too sweet in heart to do that to an innocent fish.  
  
Another thing she liked about Mamoru was that he knew Motoki very well. Being friends with him for such a long time, they really had a lot in common. They balanced each other out well, at least to her.  
  
"Well, what about a snake or an iguana?"  
  
"I don't know... He needs something that keeps up with him."  
  
Mamoru smirked.  
  
"Well then, we should just have Reika wrapped up in wrapping paper and leave her at his front door," Mamoru coyly suggested, with a strange leer in his eyes.  
  
Unazuki looked at Mamoru in exasperation.  
  
"Well then, what about a turtle?", asked Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru, do you realize that you're the only person that understands Motoki? You know, I think that you're the only one that knows how incredibly brilliant he is. Besides me, that is. I should've told you this earlier, but Motoki had always wanted a pet turtle."  
  
"...Then, why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
"Because, I was testing you."  
  
"Testing me?"  
  
"Yes. Testing you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..," Unazuki drifted off, not sure of what to say.  
  
Mamoru stood straight up, looking at Unazuki with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Don't tell me. You're trying to hook us up together?"  
  
"Of course! As his younger sister, it's my duty to find him the perfect consort."  
  
At that, Mamoru rolled his eyes and went up to the cashier with the terrarium that contained the turtle and paid the cashier. Afterwards, he stalked off with the gift and placed it in the back.  
  
"Wait for me!", Unazuki shouted, jumping into the front seat exuberantly.  
  
"Unazuki, I know you care for Motoki and all. But, I think that Motoki knows what's best for himself."  
  
"I know that he likes Reika and that you like Usagi. But, doesn't she drive you up the wall?"  
  
"Yes, Unazuki. She does. And yet, I still love her. Through the good and bad, I will still be with her. Even if I wanted to be with Motoki, it's just not possible."  
  
"...I know. But, a girl can dream, can't I?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Good. Because I still wish to see you two married to each other someday."  
  
/...So do I, Unazuki. So do I./  
  
~FIN~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea came after I watched the second episode of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, from where we're first introduced to Motoki... and his pet turtle. Then, that turtle stuck an image of Motoki about to cook a living fish alive, singing for its life in my mind. Thus, this fic was born.  
  
Lyrics of the fish song were written by me, to the tune of the Meow Mix commercial song. Fear my lyrical prowress. X)  
  
Comments, criticisms, and flames are appreciated. 


End file.
